deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat (Kid vs Kat)
Kat, also known as Mr. Kat, is the main antagonist of the Canadian animated series, Kid vs Kat. (For other combatants named Kat, see Kat (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chucky VS Kat (Completed) * Mr. Cat Vs. Kat (Completed) *'Mr. Cat Vs. Kat 2' (Completed) * Zim vs Kat (Completed) * Kat VS Rocket Raccoon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Garfield * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Scooby-Doo * Zim (Invader Zim) Death Battle Info Powers and Skills *High intellect **He possesses superior intellect **He can easily create high-tech devices out of everything **Has TWO extremely advanced brains *Great durability **He can easily survive a fall from great height **Invulnerable to all explosions (also nuclear explosions) **Invulnerable to electrocution **He has no problems with foreign bodies inside his body ***Even if those go through his eye **Can survive extremely high temperatures, survived being covered by lava **He is able to consume, produce and operate with acids and he is generally acid-proof **Can withstand extremely low temperatures or being encased in a block of ice **He survived the vacuum of outer space ***He can hold his breath for a long time **He survived attack of piranhas **He don't have bones **He can survive being crushed to the size of a cd disk **He possesses ability to consume dangerous chemicals *High relative strength **He is much stronger than Earth animals his size **He could lift stack of metal household stuff including two washing machines, fridge, cooker, TV and two boilers **He could push radio tower-sized metal installation across yard. **He could hold piano, only using his one paw **He is able to easily push a stack of furniture that rises past the door frame, across the room *Agility and speed **He can quickly avoid any projectiles that being thrown or fired at him **He is quick enough to tear up the newspaper being held in somebody's hand without being clearly noticed *X-ray vision *ability to see in total darkness *Body shapeshifting **He have power to change into any shape, form or even liquid without further injuries ***He doesn't have any hard parts in his entire body at all ***He can also stretch out his skin and glide through the air, just like a flying squirrel **He can extend his tail to any length and manipulate it like another limb ***He also uses his tail sometimes as a lasso **He is able to separate his body parts and put them back together without injuring himself *Walking across ceiling **He can defy gravity and walk on the ceiling *Walking on water *Claws **Almost indestructible claws that can break just about any material ***They are so strong that the vet needed a diamond tipped cutter to clip them ***And even then the cutter was ruined, even though he was able to resharpen them easily enough **His claws can also change into buzz-saws **He is able to open locks with his claws *Claw energy beam **He can shoot lasers from his claws *Claw heat rings **He uses this ability to create a expanding pulse-ray of heat *Claw fire production **His claws could emit fire *Claw heat emanation **He can produce heat from his claws **He uses this to melt the ice, steel, iron, about anything **He also uses this to weld *Claw heat slash **He often combines the hard sharpness of his claws with their heat-generating power for an amplified attack **He is able to cut through a tree over triple his arm's length in diameter, using a single finger *Ocular heat emanation **Same as heat emanation but from his eyes *Fangs **He possesses razor-sharp serrated fangs that can break through most Earth metals **Their durability equals with his claw durability *Acid spit **He have ability spit acid, in the form of a hairball, it can burn trough anything *Creating life with vomit **He can spit evil living hairballs out of hair-like materials *Altering life with blood **His blood has the ability to mutate certain creatures that come in contact with it *Fighting style **He manages to learn advanced karate techniques during his stay on Earth ***He been later seen wearing black belt *Regeneration **He is able to regenerate from simple pile of dust **He has ability to recreate himself completely by shedding his skin turning into group of thermite-like creatures and recombining himself inside of cocoon **His burns and scracthes dissapear after a brief period of time Weapons/Equipment *Collar **His primary defensive technology **It features ***Teleporter ***Shield genertator, that makes it impossible for anyone to attack him ***Tractor beam, that allows him to move things easily ***Remote control, He can use it to control things he made ***Cloaking device, that makes him invisible ***Built-in communication device and listening transmitter ***Holographic comunicator *Quadruple rocket launcher *Missile launcher *Ice ray *Flamethrower *Umbrella wave *Blackout device **It blocks sunlight, simulating a small solar eclipse over a confined area **Anyways Kat is still able to see everything while using this device *Flashlight laser blade **Resembles to a lightsaber from "Star Wars" series **It's made from ordinary torch *Flea robots **Brain controlling flea-like nanobots that suppress and enslave the consciousness of an individual *Pseudo-allergen *Face scrambler **machine resembling a blender to mess up his enemy body, or "scramble his face" *Sleep formula *Kat also possess numerous weapons of destruction but those are not revealed Weaknesses *Contact from human germs, but his germs also cause allergic reactions to humans *very aggressive and short tempered which make them attack without hesitation, which might lead to failure **Anyways his rage also gives him power *When he eat too much he will easily become fat **But fat Kat gains additional powers ***His purr becomes so strong that it causes an earthquake ***His fighting style becomes more sumo-like *High frequency noises **like high frequency whistle or bad played violin **these are mostly annoying for him *Fishy Frisky Bits **His favorite food, he easily gets in rage when somebody takes them away from him ***He actually beaten coop while he fought for last box of them Feats *Invented time travel machine *Invented shrink ray *Invented formula that changes water to milk *Invented telekinesis helmet *Invented de-evolution device *He Broke into secret military base *He broke out of animal kennel that resembled prison. *He won some confrontacions with his main foe Coop **His losses are appear mostly because of Coop's luck or because of 'cartoon logic' physics *He resisted absorbing force of blackhole *Ripped apart military helicopter using only his claws and fangs *Created advanced teleportation devices *He once enslaved his main enemy *He defeated his spy-bot *If he were never stopped at Bertonburgers house, he would successfully conquer earth *He destroyed earth's Anti-Alien Satelites *He beaten alien similar to him in 1 vs. 1 combat *Scared lot of wild animals (including elephant and tiger) out of Bertonburgers home with a single scream *He won fight against 4 dogs *He was able to beat half of evil living hairballs army *Survived nuclear explosion *Survived in space void *Survived being coverded by lava *Survived being being burned by focused beam of sunlight, that was hot enough to vaporize metal *Survived being encased in block of ice multiple times *Regenerated from pile of dust *He caused temperature to rise in whole town *Stole wool from whole town *Destroyed rocking chair factory *Caused garden gnomes come to life *He became one of characters, in popular skateboard game *Caused destruction in city, when he bring movie monsters to life *He erased memory of most people that saw his home planet *He successfully send cat food to his home planet, via teleport Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Cats Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Main Antagonist Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Villains